the_tranquil_islesfandomcom-20200214-history
August Empire
Aeraven The heart of human spirit and will to survive, Aeraven serves as the seat of the August Empire, holding together unlikely allies through the spread of human culture and influence throughout the empire. The people of Aeraven are as ingenuitive and resourceful as they are charismatic and decisive. # Clearcoast - City of lighthouses. Up and down the coast, within 60 miles of Clearcoast, lighthouses for the land. The flames atop their ever-burning pires also seem to blow toward Clearcoast, even in a dead still day. # Greycliff - A bleak town of unimpressive structures. The designers were pragmatic constructs with no conception of aesthetics. # Starryhaven - A small but beautiful city with arguably the best view of the cosmos of any settlement on the plane. The sky is always particularly clear over the city, attracting astronomers from all over the plane to study here. As such, Starryhaven has become something of legend and is praised for being the best educated populace by far. Not only do they have free public schooling available until adulthood, but study at the universities is state sponsored for any lifelong resident proving themselves to be of particular excellency. # Byrock (Major City, Capital) - Seat of the Topaz Throne. Serves as capital of not only Aeraven, but of the August Empire as well. Immense network of topaz mines under the city makes great wealth, and the defenders are particularly aware of the threat of subterranean attack. For such reasons, Byrock is particularly well defended both above and below ground. # Ostwyn (Fort) - Located near the mouth of a major river for the people downstream, Ostwyn provides a safe and controlled environment to those inland. Furthermore, the fort maintains a proper dam and levee system to avoid crisis in a case that would otherwise man catastrophic flash flooding # Lightden - Built around an ancient monolith of unknown origin, the townspeople have grown accustomed to travelers coming to see what they call ‘The Pillar of Light’. The monolith itself casts off light at night and keeps an entire square mile lit as if by the daylight spell. Clocks, both mechanical and magical are very popular here. # Stronghurst - Known for strong men, hearty ale, and fierce women. # Coldfog - Mists commonly envelope the town, often times for days on end. During such periods, the town becomes unbearably cold, akin to winter temperatures. # Bluemont - Named after the city's founder. Bluemont was a previous merchant lord and leader of his own private army until his reign was ended by rebellious peasants, burning him at the stake. They then joined the empire. # Westland (Major City) - Major trade power. Extreme racial diversity and very lax laws. The city never sleeps, most housing has some form of sound proofing in an attempt to drown out the bustling city. ‘U' shaped city wraps around a natural inlet, with two major rivers flowing inland, splitting the city into three distinct sections. # Linshore Keep (Fort) - Ancient fortress of Hagado make. Manned by an Aeraven force of arial cavalry and light shock troops specialized in quick and far range deployment. Squad of wizards maintain a teleportation circle linked to the corners of the empire. # Coldtown - Unnaturally cold year-round due to a permanent weather effect put into place by Beshaba. It hasn't stopped the inhabitants, though it has driven them underground. ' ' Draj Grea Draj Grea has traditionally been known for being the rebellious nation of the August Empire. With many races here that hate each other in other worlds, the nation remains closely watched and distrusted by all. Orcs, Goblins, Gnolls, and Giants are among them, in great numbers. In most places of Draj Grea, humans are a minority. # Orfort (Fort) - Orfort is the military capital of Draj Grea. It boasts an impressive (and winter equipped) garrison. The troops here are prepared for large scale battles in the coldest conditions, and keep the fringes of Draj Grea within the country’s reach. # Lalkun Drul (Capital) - Seated on a high mesa with sheer faces on all sides, Lalkun Drul may only be reached by means of flight or one of three lifts operated by the city guard. The maximum capacity for a lift is about 16 medium creatures, 4 large, or 1 huge, and the few guards required to operate the lift. Lifts may also take a single wagon and up to 4 medium creatures in a single trip. Once atop the mesa, Lalkun Drul opens to a great city of tall buildings and numerous flying inhabitants (or mounts of inhabitants). All flying citizens and mounts are required to register with the city and bear a symbol of the city while flying in or around the city. Lack of this distinction means that any flyer not headed for the registry may be subject to the city's many means of taking flying creatures down. # Aldshore - Bustling center of trade and regarded as open to all, even in times of war. Government of Draj Grea refuses to garrison troops here. Private armies protect the area exclusively. Large gem and silver mine make the town fabulously wealthy. Nobody dare attack them. # Wildecrest - Known for vast swathes of land to raise the finest mounts in the August Empire, both land and arial. # Ostshore - # Greenmist - # Graddelon - # Grimvale - # Havendell - # Mistburn (Major City) - # Lochrose -